


Сбиться в стаю

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes WAdvent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Эти двое просто продолжают сталкиваться друг с другом, и неважно, где это происходит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Сбиться в стаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flock Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233601) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



Скопа(1) попробовала привести в порядок перья сокола-сапсана(2). Но вот с бесполезно повисшим крылом сокола она ничего не смогла сделать. 

− Оно сломано.

− Ты должен был позволить автобусу меня переехать, когда я упал, врезавшись в уличный фонарь, − горько сказала раненая птица. − Ведь теперь меня ничего, кроме голода, не ждёт.

− Если бы мы были деревенскими птицами, да. − Скопа продолжала приглаживать растрёпанные перья сокола. − Но в городе больше еды, иначе нас здесь не было бы. Ты никогда не найдёшь на утёсах так много голубей.

− Что я должен делать, прыгать за ними? Даже городские голуби теперь быстрее меня. − Хищная птица с чёрными перьями на голове в виде маски расправила неповреждённое крыло, взмахнула им, подпрыгнула и неизящно на пару мгновений оказалась в воздухе. − Я должен буду подбирать на дороге мёртвых голубей и белок, пока одна из машин не убьёт и меня.

Скопа подняла голову. 

− Или ловить еду в паре с кем-то. У тебя всё ещё есть когти и клюв. Найди одинокую птицу, если можно так выразиться, и предложи своё оружие в обмен на еду.

− Ох, я уверен, воробьи и зяблики _с радостью_ окажут мне поддержку.

Скопа легонько шлёпнула сокола одним крылом. 

− Не _такие_ птицы, идиот. Большая птица. Иди за мной, и я покажу тебе, кого имею в виду.

Крепость, на которую указала скопа, была всего лишь в нескольких взмахах крыльев от оживлённой улицы, где упал сокол; для того, чтобы до неё допрыгать, им понадобилось какое-то время. Скопа прыгала рядом с соколом.

Во внутреннем дворе крепости их встретили трава и дорожки. Люди гуляли по ним группами.

Низкий голос, который они услышали за спиной, казалось, завибрировал в камнях под когтями сапсана. 

− Ты сломал крыло, врезавшись в уличный фонарь. Город сделал с тобой то, что смотрители сделали со мной.

Оба хищника повернулись к огромной чёрной птице, сидевшей на камне. Тауэрский ворон(3) с взъерошенными чёрными перьями и ясными умными глазами был больше, чем сокол-сапсан.

Сокол был возмущён и унижен. 

− Ты видел, как это случилось!

Ворон посмотрел на раненую птицу удивлённым пристальным взглядом, острым и ярким как солнце. 

− Я не вижу, что происходит за стенами, сокол. За твоими перьями ухаживали, но по месту перелома и виду повреждённых перьев я могу сказать, что травма получена из-за удара о что-то металлическое на большой скорости. В большинстве случаев это уличные знаки, но сапсаны, охотясь, летают выше. Если бы мы были в деревне, это была бы опора линии электропередач, но в Лондоне их нет. Таким образом, если исключить невозможное, остаётся уличный фонарь.

Сокол вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть собственную травму. 

− Это... очень хорошо.

Ворон иронично каркнул. 

− Корм для воробьёв. Мне нужны такие выводы, чтобы сохранять мой разум острым.

− Мама, посмотри, птичка! − Маленькая девочка бежала к ворону, протянув к нему перемазанные в чём-то липком руки.

Сокол-сапсан запрыгал перед вороном, крича и взмахивая одним крылом. Заплакав, девочка побежала обратно к матери, сердито ворчавшей о злых существах. Её заставил замолчать гвардеец, защищавший дикую природу.

Хищник и ворон посмотрели друг на друга. 

− Туристы, − с отвращением произнёс ворон. − Мой брат говорит, что немцы хуже, но я утверждаю, что американцы и австралийцы смогли бы с ними за это конкурировать. Спасибо тебе. Я ненавижу столкновения с людьми, особенно с детьми.

Сапсан немного выпятил грудь. 

− Рад был помочь.

Ворон скользнул взглядом по соколу вверх и вниз. 

− Если ты готов отвлекать их от меня, я полагаю, что смотрители будут рады позволить тебе остаться. А я буду обеспечивать тебя едой и делить с тобой каждую ночь тёплое место для сна. Если у тебя нет других планов.

− Никаких, кроме смерти от голода. Я согласен. − Сапсан повернулся, чтобы поблагодарить скопу, но она уже улетела, вернувшись к гнезду или искать добычу. − Умник.

− Меня называли и хуже. − Ворон выглядел удивлённым, а не оскорблённым. − Ах, эти трое из Кентукки, из США.

− Как ты это понял? − Сокол последовал за вороном.

− Когда ты смотришь на посетителей, сокол, начинай с их рук и рубашек. − Мимо птиц прошли пара лондонцев (тот, что повыше − в пальто от Белстафф, а другой, пониже ростом − в джемпере) и направились к часовне. − Следующее, что нужно искать…

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Скопа́ — хищная птица, распространённая в обоих полушариях, единственный представитель семейства скопиных.  
(2) − Сапса́н − хищная птица из семейства соколиных, распространённая на всех континентах, кроме Антарктиды. Размером с серую ворону, выделяется тёмным, аспидно-серым оперением спины, пёстрым светлым брюхом и чёрной верхней частью головы, а также чёрными «усами».  
(3) − Та́уэрские во́роны − популяция чёрных воронов, традиционно обитающая в лондонской королевской крепости Тауэр и имеющая символическое значение для Британии.


End file.
